jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Epistrophy
Epistrophy User: Coltrane Amazaki "I've Reached the Epitomy of all power! This Warudo is MINE!" -Coltrane Amazaki, Achieving Heaven Appearance Epistrophy, or Monk's Mood's Over Heaven: Epistrophy, is Coltrane Amazaki's Over Heaven Stand. It is now an integrated stand, and transforms Coltrane's legs and waist down into a cloud, and also sprouts six wings from the cloud. Also, Coltrane's Right arm transforms into a golden-black wing, and a holy-god like circle forms over his head. Abilities Timeline Travel: Coltrane Can Walk through different surfaces in order to appear on the other side of the surface within a different timeline. In order to do this, the surface must lead to another area. (For example, walking through a door to appear in a different timeline, without opening the door.) There are two ways he can appear within a different timeline. Way 1: He can appear in a different timeline as a clone of himself, but he is the only one in the timeline that possess the stand, meaning that multiple stands can exist within separate timelines, but multiple Monk's Moods can't exist within the same timeline, and Coltrane can set a barrier on the main timeline, so other hims are not able to enter it. Way 2: He can appear in a different timeline possessing the different timeline's version of himself, sort of trading consciousnesses, but Coltrane retains the knowledge from the main universe, and the knowledge will slowly be replaced with the memories of the other coltranes if he doesn't leave the alternate timeline fast enough. Timeline Creation: Coltrane can create timelines with thoughts, but only while doing actions that other Timeline versions of him has done. (For example, he can make a timeline while he runs right, but there has to be a timeline where he runs right already, in which he can then think of running left, creating a timeline based off of the concept that he runs left in whatever situation he is in. Timeline Destruction: Coltrane can destroy timelines by travelling through a different one, and killing himself, erasing the timeline, and erasing any decisions that will be, has been, or is happening. (For example, say person 2 punches coltrane to the left, if he kills himself in the timeline he was punched to the left, person 2 can no longer punch coltrane to the left. He can think about it, but he can't do it in any iteration of time unless Coltrane creates a timeline in which that is possible. Timeline "Reminiscence": '''Coltrane can look back in time for as long as the timeline has existed. Meaning if a timeline was made based off of him jumping, then he can look back in time to see how jumping would affect the rest of the timeline, Meaning he can tactically plan his attacks. '''Speech: '''The User and the stand share one consciousness, being able to talk to each other within their head, but they also can talk to each other out loud, the stand being able to give directions to others around it. '''Time Stop: '''The name speaks for itself, the user is able to freeze the flow of time, and act within it, for up to 5 seconds. However, some people who have an ability that makes them immune to this ability, or those who share this ability, are able to act within the stopped time alongside the person who originally stopped it. '''Time Skip One of the other abilities Coltrane gains when activating Epistrophy, is to erase a given frame of time lasting up to 10 seconds, starting from the instant the ability is activated. "During" this period of time, other people will be unable to experience anything that happened and will retain no memories of it either. After the allotted time frame, they will suddenly find themselves in the situation they were supposed to be afterwards. There is, however, one instance where a person was able to see their double before finding themselves in their future position. Complete Time Removal: '''Coltrane can "Remove" Time, making all the effects of time wear off on a person or chosen amounted of persons. With this removing time, people will function similarly to how people acted during King Crimson's Time-skip. '''Complete Time Addition: '''The stand can bulk the detriments that time has on the user, or the enemies. Meaning an old timely brain, or an adolescent mind. '''Utter Acceleration: The Stand can accelerate how fast an object, item, or animal reaches a certain goal of theirs that was destined in their life. Meaning he can accelerate how fast an object eats, or how fast they die. Time Wield: Coltrane can wield Time through a numbers of ways, for example leaving someone stagnant in time, meaning they will never progress through their fate for however long Coltrane desires. Time Destruction "OWARI DA!" With time destruction, Coltrane is able to literally delete things from time, baiscally altering the whole timeline in one move. The user can also travel to the beginning of the timeline, bringing others with him, and can alter their fates via an infinite number of strings. These strings can be woven together in order to bring timelines or other people together by intertwining their fates. These strings can be destroyed, instantaneously removing whoever existed in the strings. Personality Epistrophy believes it is a god blessed in human form, and due to it's powers, sometimes even questions the motives of it's user, but it is still obedient. It has an astral like voice, adding on the the godly similarities. It's stand cry is changed to now being: "KAMI KAMI KAMI KAMI KAMI KAMI!" '(Translating to god in japanese), and when a stand cry is finished, it will say '"Kami wa anata o hakai shimashita!" (Which translates to god has destroyed you.)